Jail Break
by EnjoyableMadness
Summary: Used the pages from the "The Outlaw Demon Wails". It's the part where Algaliarept, Rachel Morgan, and Trent Kalamack are in the prison in the Ever-After and Rachel is being summoned out instead of Al


[WARNING]: Graphic Language.

* * *

Red goat eyes narrowed in the pitch black of a cell that was really more like a two person cage complete with bars around him on both sides and only four feet between the ground and ceiling. The owner of those eyes was no goat and could peer through the darkness to see those bothersome bars from where he sat calmly even though his mind was devising many, many ways to torture a particular witch to death when he got his large white gloved hands on her pretty little neck. He just had to be patient. He had only to whittle his time away until night fall when he would be summoned out of his cell by some idiot that would have mind enough to circle him, but not banish him back to the Ever-after. His fingers twitched in anticipation. If he had a sliver of good fortune coming his way said idiot would circle him over a pipe or wire of some sort and he would be free before he had to listen to them try to barter for some useless thing they could get on their own if they put some effort into it. Then he could get out and smear a bit of blood around before he hunted down his little itchy-witch.

He sniffed snobbishly while straightening out the white lace frilled out of the cuffs of his green crushed velvet frock. At least he was underground still. They had plans to banish him to the above ground for community service. Above ground was a wasteland with constantly blowing winds and the crumpled ruins of a city that had once been something, but no longer was. Over run by surface demons who could barely tell which end was their ass and which end was their mouth. He had no desire to attempt cleaning up the mess on the surface. It was about as appealing as sucking on a toad.

His eyes went to his left as he heard a shift of movement that was not the elf, Trent Kalamack, and could only be that of his favorite witch bitch. The frizzy haired red head slowly sat up with the soft sound of scraping leather and looked around, clearly unable to see anything in the absolute darkness, to put one hand to her side while the other closed a brown trench coat that reeked of were more tightly around herself. She took a deep breath and moved her legs beneath her.

"Trent?" She whispered. "Are you here?"

He, the demon named Algaliarept (Just Al by most.), let out a harrumph of annoyance. "Good evening, Rachel Mariana Morgan." He responded instead of the elf with a sick grin she couldn't see. She panicked, much to his pleasure, and froze. He moved soundlessly and came up to the bars purposely thudding his hands on the bars to let her see just how afraid she should have been. She immediately scuttled back from him with a cry of surprise when her back hit the wall behind her, beside Mister Trent, then tired to rise cracking her skull into the wall just four feet on her way up.

"Ow!" She yelped falling down to move like a crab until she got her back to a corner away from him not too far away from Trent.

Al let out a low mocking laugh that grew in depth before ending on a bitter note. "Stupid witch." He sneered at her while kneeling at those bars with his white gloved hands resting on the bars between them.

"Stay away!" She barked the demand while wiping salt water from her face and pushing her damp hair back from her face before pulling her knees to her chest so she could set her chin on them. He could all but hear her heart working itself into a fearful frenzy. "You come near me, and I'll make sure you never engender any little demons. Ever."

He smirked. Always threatening him. It almost made him want to reprimand her for her stupidity. Instead he spoke in his clear and precise old English accent. "If I could touch you," He began to inform her. "you'd be dead. You're in jail love. Want to be my shower buddy?"

She wiped her face of salt water again and let her knees drop from her chest. "How long?"

"Have you been here?" Al murmured getting side tracked by the numerous thoughts the image of her in a shower with him a nice distraction. The blood stained water would make a pretty show as it whirl pooled down the drain. "Same as me. All day. How long will you remain?" He pulled himself back to the present and to a more plausible occurrence. "just until I get out, and then I'll be back. I'm looking forward to joining you in that tiny box of a cell you're in." He saw as much as felt the fear slide through her then dissipated. That wasn't any good. "Feeling any better?" He almost purred to her. "Come over here by the bars, love, and I'll rub your aching head for you. Rub it right off you skinny little shoulder." The idea was positively appealing. He could hear the hatred and malice drip from his words like black acid from his soothing tone. His voice ever so elegant and refined.

She didn't respond and he watched her thoughts flicker across her face. First she winced, she knew he was so ungodly pissed, then her face lit up slightly with the realization that the only reason he was even there was because she was stupid enough to demonstrate she knew how to spindle ley-line energy in front of another demon effectively getting him caught in a lie of omission. Then her brows furrowed knowing also that he was going to be unable to put any sort of spin on it to make it look good. Finally, she squinted remembering her little elf man that had been caught along side her. She got up and started moving around with her hand out making sure to avoid him behind his blasted bars. She stopped when her fingers pushed against the fabric of the elf's shirt. She jerked to a stop.

"Trent?" She whispered, worried about the dick elf, as her hands patted around his torso searching for an injury. "Oh God. Are you alright?" She was clearly surprised that Trent was in the cell with her.

"For the moment." He said in a sharp tone that indicated he was perfectly awake and just hadn't said anything or moved the whole time. "Do you mind not touching me?"

Rachel jerked back from him and Al smirked knowing that Trent was very uncomfortable because there was a demon on the other side of some bars and now there was a smut tarnished witch feeling him up. "You're alright!" She exclaimed as her embarrassment turned into anger. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would be the point?" Trent returned coolly. Al always thought that the elf was a voice of reason even though he was a pompous ass fool. Rachel sunk down to sit beside the elf with a stifled shiver.

"What are they going to do with us?" She asked the elf. "How long have you been awake?"

The elf let out a soft breath of a sigh. "Too long, and what do you think they're going to do with us?" He asked her, since she had been there a few times while he'd only been in the Ever-after this one time, while offering her a plastic bottle filled with water. "We were caught, I woke up here." He added in a gray voice that was devoid of hope.

Al cleared his throat dryly finding this exchange extremely boring and tedious. He was also annoyed at being ignored. "There's a small question being debated right now as to the legality of my claim on you," He meant the claim he had on her from the demon mark he gave her. "You had to go and show them that you could spindle energy. They don't even care that I nullified the threat, deciding to drop me here and let me 'think about what I've done.' Soon as I'm summoned out, I'll pop back in, throttle you to death, then throw your dead carcass on Dali's floor and claim I was handling it and they owe me restitution for interfering." He explained like he was just making a prediction on the weather. He wanted to get his hands around her neck like no other. His agitation didn't let up when he was once again ignored by the witch and elf.

Trent wiggled the bottle in front of Rachel again to bring her attention back to the bottle of water which she promptly took from him. She fumbled with the container to open it. She downed a gulp that made her grimace. Al knew it would taste like everything in the Ever-after smelled, like burnt amber. "Thank you," She held it back out to Trent. This is your water. From your pack. We have our stuff?" Her eyes widened in the dark. "Do you have your light?"

"Broken." He replied promptly while his feet shifted. "Yours, too. For psychological effect. I'm sure, seeing as that's all they did, apart from putting the bands of charmed silver on us and dousing us in salt water."

"Yeah, I figured that part out." She sighed morosely growing silent for a long moment. She slowly reached around herself while leaning forward to touch the small of her back. Her lips parted in a bit of shock. She then quickly drew her splat gun, loaded with sleepy-charm potions in little paint balls, to aim it in Al's direction. "Maybe," She thumbed off the safety. "They don't think we're a threat."

Al rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was it. Not. "Maybe," He mocked her by starting off like her. "they don't care if we kill each other. You hit me with that, and I won't kill you when I get out, by just play with you. Until you die screaming." He promised her darkly. It would only put him out like a light if she plugged him with one of those, but it was a damn nuisance to be knocked out by one. His molars started into a grind. He wanted so badly to kill her. His teeth eased out of there grind as he saw her hand shake for one reason or another. It was hard to tell with his itchy-witch. "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I can't see you." He said. "It won't land at this distance, witch, but by all means, waste them. It will make it far easier to beat you into submission when I get in there."

He let the sickest smile come to his face while watching her thumb the safety back on then tuck it back in the small of her back. Rachel Mariana Morgan had a little brain in her skull, she was just so stubborn about using it. She slumped back against the wall and let her head lean back to it as well. She grew silent and at the angle of her face he couldn't tell her current thoughts as she sat there.

"Almost sundown." Al said in an eager voice as he smiled in the darkness. "A few moments and I'll be free. You were a fool thinking you could pin me to the Ever-after by taking my summoning name. No one has ever gotten past that bitch of a statue. No one ever will." And he knew that for a fact. Not even Newt, the last remaining female demon and the most powerful (albeit insane), had ever gotten past the statue guarding the room that housed the DNA samples of all the demons. Which she would need in order to do the spell needed for switching summoning names. There was just no way by the two worlds colliding she could have managed that.

He took a little satisfaction at her scooting away from him. She knew she was dead as soon as he was free from his cell. She suddenly went still as a hand went to her lower stomach like she was feeling sick. "I don't feel so good." She whispered to Trent, not that the elf gave a fairy fart anymore than Al did.

A bark of laughter escaped the demon harshly. "You shouldn't have drunk that water. It had been exposed to the sun."

"I'm fine." Trent stated with a soft voice darker than the black surrounding them.

"You're an elf." Al shot back with disdain. "Elves are little more than animals. They can eat anything." He sneered then blinked a Rachel let out a groan bringing his attention back to her.

"No," She said breathily, looking down. "I really don't feel good." Not a moment later she gave into one violent sneeze.

"Bless you." Trent said sarcastically.

She sneezed again then smacked her hand into the floor for balance. Her eyes widened. Al's eyes narrowed. That woman only sneezed when…_No she did not_. There just was no way she could have. Al stared at a lose for words. No way. Rachel grabbed onto Trent. "Something's wrong." She rasped. "Trent, something's really wrong. Are we falling? Tell me you feel like your falling."

Al knew for sure now. "Damned mother of us all!" He roared in a curse. He swore again and banged his head into the wall beside him. It couldn't be! That stupid, stupid, little witch did it! She got his DNA and switched their names! And now she was being summoned out when it was him who was supposed to be summoned out! "You little whore! You stinking ashed little whore! Come here. Come here where I can reach you!" He lunged at the bars and slammed into them grasping for her through the bars even though she was too far away for him to hope to reach her. He scratched at the ground trying anyways, blinded by his fury to the pain it caused by letting the bars dig into his shoulder. She scooted further back from him and he was too enraged to stop trying. He wanted to do a million gruesome things before he let her die. He wanted to beat and torture her within and inch of her pathetic little life then restore her and do it all over again until she begged for him to kill her. Pleaded for him to tear her pail throat out. "How did you get past the statue?" He demanded loud enough to make the witch's eardrums hurt. "It's not possible!" He still didn't bloody believe it.

She didn't answer other than to pant out a sentence. "What's wrong with me…?"

Trent made an ugly noise while trying to get her grip off him.

"You're being summoned out, you little bitch!" Al spat. "You've got my summoning name. And it's being used. How did you get my name!? You've been unconscious all day!" There was just no way she got past the statue.

She looked down at the hand pressed to her stomach unable to see it. "This can't happen. Minias said it couldn't happen. I'm not a demon. It shouldn't work for me! I'm not a demon." She was starting to panic over it. Al was too angry to enjoy it.

"_Apparently_," He slammed into the bars, "you're so damn _close_, it doesn't _matter_!" He slammed into the bars at 'close' and 'matter'. He paused a moment then slammed into the bars again with a grunt. He was so angry. "Someone get me out of here!" He bellowed now realizing his attempts weren't going to cut it. He was so pissed he didn't notice Rachel doubling over in pain.

"Rachel," Trent started to speak with his hand on her back. "Promise me you'll get my people whole. Promise me you'll use the sample! I'll die content if you promise me you'll use the sample!" He didn't get a response. There was the soft pop of displaced air and she was gone.

Al slammed into the bars between his cage and Trent's with a roar of fury. "That sorry bitch," He did it again with more force making him grunt at the pain lacing up his shoulder and arm. "of a succubus!" He pulled back a bit to slam into the bars with more momentum. "Worthless little tramp!" He leaned heavily against the bars as Trent just started at his direction blindly without expression. "That fucking," Al's voice became misleadingly soft; a rustle sounding as he moved away from the bars. He slammed both fists into the wall when he got close enough. "scrawny two-bit whore!" He shouted then let gravity lay him down on the ground with a forsaken thump of displeasure.

She took his name! His summoning name was now owned by that witch! He now had her name! He didn't even know what the name was. She was the only one who would know his name and she had absolutely no reason to summon him with it now that she was back on her side of the ley-lines. He was furious. He was royally screwed in the anus now. The wall was an inch from his face, he was laying on his side, so he thumped his forehead into wall with a thunk that made him focus off of the anger and on he pain. His molars set into yet another grind.

Blaspheme them all, she had his name.


End file.
